The Fox and the Hound
The Fox and the Hound is a 1981 animated film. Cast Singing cast *Jeanette Nolan - Widow Tweed *Jack Albertson - Amos Slade *Pearl Bailey - Big Mama Non-singing cast *Mickey Rooney - Tod *Keith Coogan - Young Tod *Kurt Russell - Copper *Corey Feldman - Young Copper *Sandy Duncan - Vixey *Pat Buttram - Chief *Dick Bakalyn - Dinky *Paul Winchell - Boomer Plot After a young red fox becomes motherless, Big Mama the owl, with the help of her friends Dinky the finch and Boomer the woodpecker, arranges for him to be adopted by a kindly farmer named Widow Tweed, who names him Tod, Meanwhile, her neighbor, a hunter named Amos Slade, brings home a young hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his hunting dog Chief. One day, Tod and Copper meet and become best friends. Slade grows frustrated at Copper for constantly wandering off to play, and places him on a leash. While playing with Copper outside his doghouse, Tod unwillingly awakens Chief. Slade and Chief chase Tod until they are stopped by Tweed. After an argument, Slade threatens to kill Tod if he trespasses on his farm again. Hunting season comes and Slade takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Meanwhile, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer attempt to explain to Tod that his and Copper’s relations will soon turn into rivalry. In denial, Tod refuses to believe them. As months pass, Tod and Copper both reach adulthood; Copper has become an experienced hunting dog, while Tod has grown up into a handsome fox. On the night of Copper's return, Tod sneaks over to visit him. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Their conversation awakens Chief, who alerts Slade. In the ensuing chase Copper catches Tod. Against better judgement, Copper lets Tod go and diverts Chief and Slade. Tod tries to escape onto a railroad track, but is pursued by Chief as a train approaches the tracks. Tod ducks under the train, but Chief gets struck by the train and falls into the river below, injuring his leg. Enraged by this, Copper and Slade blame Tod for the accident and vow vengeance. Tweed, realizing Tod is no longer safe with her, leaves him at a game preserve. Tod's first night alone in the woods proves disastrous, as he inadvertently trespasses into an irritable old badger's den. Thankfully, a friendly porcupine offers Tod shelter. That same night, Slade and Copper plan to poach Tod. The next morning, Big Mama finds Tod and introduces him to a female fox named Vixey. Due to his lack of survival skills, Tod fails to impress her. Big Mama straightens the matter by reprimanding Tod for his childish rant and directs him to be himself. Both foxes reconcile and Vixey helps Tod adapt to life in the forest. Meanwhile, Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve to hunt Tod. As Tod manages to escape Slade's leghold traps, Copper and Slade pursue both foxes. They hide in their burrow while Slade tries trapping them by setting fire to the other end of the burrow. The foxes narrowly escape without getting burned as Slade and Copper chase them up the top of a hill until they reach a waterfall. There, Slade and Copper close in for the kill, but are confronted by a bear. Slade trips and falls into one of his own traps, dropping his gun slightly out of reach. Copper attempts to fight the bear but is no match for it. Not willing to let his former friend die, Tod intervenes and fights the bear until they both fall down the waterfall. With the bear gone, a bewildered Copper approaches Tod as he lies exhausted near the bank of a waterfall-created lake. When Slade appears, Copper positions himself in front of Tod to prevent Slade from shooting him, refusing to move away. Slade lowers his gun and leaves with Copper. Tod and Copper share one last smile before parting. At home, Tweed nurses Slade back to health while the dogs rest. Copper, before resting, smiles as he remembers the day when he first met Tod. On a hill, Vixey joins Tod as they look down on the homes of Slade and Tweed. Musical numbers *"Best of Friends" - Big Mama *"Lack of Education" - Big Mama *"A Huntin' Man" - Amos Slade *"Appreciate the Lady" - Big Mama *"Goodbye May Seem Forever" - Widow Tweed and Chorus Fox and the Hound, The